Bella's love
by Chalyn the redneck bitch
Summary: Bellatrix has spent the last fourteen years of her life in Azkaban, but now she is free and with her lord, Voldemort. Caution: severe sexuality in first chapter or so. Rated such for a reason! Belamort: Bellatrix/Voldemort Read and Review! COMPLETE
1. Free at last

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_This is my first major Bellatrix fic. Yes, I realize she's a big character in Draco's Illness, but this one is all about her, not Draco. Bellamort!_

I sat in the cold dark for fourteen years, waiting for this moment. I watched Rodolfus rot away in this prison. Azkaban's dementors take all your happiest memories and replace them with nightmares and a cold that seeps into your very soul. But all those years only made me stronger. Now I know it was not in vain, was never in vain. Again, the snake writhes on my arm and I cradle it like a sweet baby. Then, with a shattering blast, the walls of Azkaban break away and I am free. Free of everything. Wandlessly, easily, I apparate to my lord's side. There is a wand waiting for me on the table and I take it with awe. It's a good wand, no doubt hand-picked just for me. I quickly change my shreds of prison clothes to my favorite style of black dress. How long has it been since I was dressed in my own fashion? Though my hair has become tangled and ratty during the long years in prison, it is amazingly easy to style it with my wand. The other Death-Eaters arrive soon, a few of them taking wands off the table and changing their prison clothes to robes themselves. My lord stands at the head of the table, watching us, waiting for something, but why? He has the power to make the meeting commence without delay, but he does not. His eyes drift to me and stop in a moment that makes my heart stop. He has changed as well in the fourteen years. But I pay that no mind; he is still my lord and secretly my love. Coming to his side has always been my form of crack, my obsession. During the meeting, I listen intently; why shouldn't I after all? Afterwards, he tells me to remain while the others leave. My heart stops and my breath catches. Any time, even a second, alone with the Dark Lord is an honor and privilege. I obligingly remain in my seat, feeling the jealous stares of the others on my back. But I pay them no mind; my gaze is stuck on my lord's own stare. After the last one, he waves his wand and locks all the doors and pulls the shades on the windows, making the room a wonderful dark. Candles light themselves in the corners of the room, casting shadows in a deliciously dark way. The Dark Lord speaks to me and it makes my soul cry out for what kept me alive those long years in Azkaban.

"You are a faithful servant, Bellatrix. My most faithful servant, you went to Azkaban for fourteen years for me even when most thought me to be dead."

"It was my duty as your follower, my lord."

"No," He shakes his head, "you went beyond duty and I reward such deeds. What suffering did you go through for me, my Bella?"

I don't understand the last of what he says, but recognize it as Parsletounge. My heart thuds in my chest and I hope he can't see me blush. He moves toward me and embraces me, pulling me to a stand. Our lips part and our tongues explore each other's mouths. We suddenly become more passionate and end up on the table. My dress is removed, as are his robes, and I feel his fingers trace my entire body. Then, slowly at first but then more willingly, he enters me. I feel him stiffen and lengthen and I moan for more. What nails I have left from my prison time dig into his back as I thrust myself upward to aid in the enchanting moments to come. We climax at the same time and when it is over, he slowly exits me. Then we lie there on the table, breathless and exhausted. Slowly, gently, I turn onto my side and trace his body with a finger. The long fourteen years of my imprisonment made me stronger, my practice on various lovers and my husband gave me experience, but nothing could ever have prepared me for what's happening.

The next morning, after a few more times of entering bliss, I am awake and in a bed. The sheets are silky and black. My lord is nearby, speaking to Nagini. I make no sound as I sit up, pulling the sheets up about myself not so much for modesty after last night. Nagini sees me and hisses to him before slithering off. My lord turns and comes toward me and gently caresses my face, but does no more. Somehow, however, that simple touch does more for me than years of healing could ever have done. He leaves the room, his robes billowing behind him. I close my eyes and remember the night before. I gaze at the mark on my arm, marking me as owned and giving me pride. I get up and stand off the bed. The cold of the floor makes me shake but somehow warms me inside. I put my black dress on and charm my hair to style itself. As I walk soundlessly out of the room, I charm the bed to make itself, repaying my lord a little for allowing me to sleep there. I walk down a hallway and find my lord speaking again to Nagini. Suddenly I feel self-conscious; what were they saying that required being away from me even though I'm not a Parslemouth? I back away into the shadows and soundlessly return to the room I just exited. I gaze at my image in a mirror and am shocked. When did I change from being drop dead gorgeous to simply beautiful? Slowly I touch my hollowed face, looking at my dull eyes and sharpened features. I had grown skinny in Azkaban, and my years of suffering show in every inch of my face. But my lord will forever more love me as me: Bellatrix, Bella, his most noble and faithful follower and his most willing bed warmer. But I am more than a bed warmer, I am the Dark Lord's pretty playmate, and that is possibly the most comforting and priding thought I can ever have.

_A/N: Okay like I said, this is my first Bella/Voldemort fic but I love them oh so much! Another thing I love: REVIEWS! Please, oh please, give me what I love. Thank you in advance because I know that you know that you want to push that little button. The one right down there. Go on, push it. Why are you still reading this? Make your fingers hurt as much as your eyes, TYPE ME A REVIEW! in a small voice, whimpers that you still haven't pushed the button and given me a review…_


	2. In the Dark Lord's heart

_Okay after the big scene in the first chapter, I'm gonna tone it down a bit. _

I am Bellatrix Lestrange, though I hardly claim my last name. I never loved my husband, not so much as I love my lord. My love for the Dark Lord takes me beyond serving him, and I know he feels similarly. And even now as I am alone, I feel his presence all about me in this house. We both changed during these last fourteen years, but if anything my love for my lord grew. And when he learned what exactly I've been going through for him, he rewarded me with if not love then lust at least. Nagini slithers in, interrupting my thoughts. She only hisses to my ears, but I know it to be Parsletounge. I show her I don't understand and she starts to leave, stops, turns to me, starts again. I follow her outside the room through the hallway to my lord's side. Sometime between when I saw them talking and now, food was brought onto the table. Nagini goes to the Dark Lord and he hisses at her. She leaves and I sit at his right side where there is a plate of food waiting for me. He bids me eat and we both do. When we're done, he runs his cold hand up and down my arm and though it is icy, it sends tingles up my spine.

"Was last night satisfying to you, Bellatrix?"

"My lord, it is I who should be asking you. But yes, it was the best I've ever had."

"Then I am glad. Tell me, do you not understand Nagini when she speaks?"

I shake my head.

"Well that would explain it. I told her as much; it irritates her when she speaks and is not spoken to."

"Forgive me, my lord."

He waved a hand, "Bah. It is not your fault. Being a Parslemouth is something you're born with."

He kisses me and I return it willingly. We do not leave each other's mouths for a few minutes, and then only from necessity. Even the Dark Lord and his Death-Eaters must breathe. Last night was unlike anything I've ever experienced, and I hope it was equally satisfying to my lord. He looks into my eyes, which were once bright and piercing, but I have seen that they are now dull and painful. He bids me farewell and says he must be with Nagini. I go to the room I was in, I guess you could call it my room, and sit on the bed. I touch my wand to each of my fingers in turn and watch as they are transformed from being chipped to lovely. There are no charms nor spells to mask what these past fourteen years have done to my body, but somehow my new looks seem to fit in well with my style. They show to everyone what I did for my lord. I am tired suddenly and lie down, drifting to sleep.

Hours later, I am awakened by a burning on my arm. I touch my own wand to it and apparate to my lord's side, which is not so far away but for appearance's sake. Soon the others arrive and we sit down at our places. My lord talks mainly of his nemesis, Harry Potter, but also of what Nagini has told him. And finally, he explains his plan to attack the boy mentally. I am shocked, but do not show it. Someone asks how he plans to do it.

"Harry Potter and I are connected, be it by our twin wands or the fact that it was his blood I used to return, I do not know. But it seems as though I can sometimes see what he sees and feel what he feels, which is repulsive."

I understand now and what color I may have in my face drains, for such a thing could cause harm to my lord as well. But he is continuing on, divulging his plans to rid himself of Fudge to us, his followers. He also mentions the Order of the Phoenix, and how they will positively return with him. I am instantly reminded of the Longbottoms, and how I tortured them into madness. I smile, confusing everyone, but I don't care. Torture gives me great pleasure, it always has.

After the meeting is over, my lord nods his head shortly at me and I only apparate to my room, not away. When everyone is gone, I return and we repeat what we did last night, repeatedly. I am happy in bliss in my lord's arms, beneath his body, and nothing can ever take that away from me. When we eventually end up in a bed and sleep, I am only half asleep. I am thinking of the Order, counting up whose left. It dawns on me that they'll no doubt get newer, younger people. As I drift away, I feel my lord's fingers trace my body. It is a delicious feeling and my heart cries out for more. It is but a faint memory that I went all that time in Azkaban, guarding such precious feelings and memories from the dementors. Now I am free, and in my lord's arms.


	3. New Discoveries

_Sorry it's taken so long but you should be happy because I've been writing on it in my notebook at school so there's a lot here!_

The weeks went on and the Dark Lord became increasingly distant. I've been assuming it was because I displeased him, but now I realize he is bothered by Harry Potter. I am reading a book about horcruxes, how to let a piece of your soul enter an object when you kill someone. It's suddenly very cold and I think of dementors. I jerk to my feet, wand ready, but that only makes me dizzy. As the room spins, I grow far too hot and feel nauseous. The feeling increases and I barely make it to the toilet before the little bit of breakfast I ate comes out. The thought occurs to me to brew a calming potion, but the thought of those fumes only threatens to clench my stomach again. So I get up and slowly walk to the bed, lying down in an attempt to calm my quivering stomach.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was dark. I started to sit up but fell back down from dizziness. Wandlessly, I light the candles and see the Dark Lord standing in the center of the room.

"You have a good reason for ignoring a summoning, I presume?"

I am shocked; he'd summoned a meeting? How could I have slept through the burning on y arm? But he doesn't seem angry with me as he looks into my eyes. My occulmency skills stop him from seeing that I puked, a few times. But I still feel a bit squeamish as we walk through other hallways to an inner courtyard. There is a man from the ministry standing there, magical bonds chaining him in place. My lord beckons to me and I free him, then have my fun.

"What is your name?"

The man spits on the ground at my feet and I point my and at his face. He pales but says nothing.

"You will answer." he doesn't. "Crucio!" I hold the curse for a bit, then release it. Still no reply. "Avada Kedavra!" I hit a bird flying nearby, then train my wand at the man. His eyes are full of fear and I through a few more curses at him. Then I bind him in flame and enter his mind. I find that the Order of the Phoenix is indeed back and that there is trouble at Hogwarts, where a ministry official is teaching defense against the dark arts. I stop looking and release the flame. Then I torture him some more before my lord says to finish it. I do so with pleasure and watch as he collapses.

"You did well."

I smile but it's short lived. There's a clenching pain in my stomach and I scream. Then I fall down as well, retching what little is in my stomach.

When I open my eyes, there is but a dim light in the room. I hear Nagini slither away and shortly my lord enters. He stands over me and points his wand at me. I simply close my eyes, waiting for the pain I'm about to endure. Instead, he lowers it and I hear his breath catch. "Pregnant…" is all he whispers before leaving. I go back to sleep, hoping what he said is not true.

When I wake up again, my sister Narcissa is there. She gently strokes my face, a piteous smile on her face. I can hear my lord and Lucius talking in another room. Was that concern in his voice? I pass the thought off; it makes my queasy. But I must know.

"Cissy," my voice sounds scathing and pleading, weak, "Am I…"

"Hush, Bella. Rest easy."

"Answer."

Narcissa's eyes look shocked at the sudden strength in my voice. "Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Beyond any doubt. About a month, actually."

A month? But that would mean-I tentatively run my hand down my front and feel a slight bulge. I cry slightly and ask who else knows about it.

"Just you, me, Lucius, and the Dark Lord."

I nod but in truth I wish my lord didn't know. I wish no one knew. I wish it hadn't even happened. Not the sex; no regrets there. Just the pregnancy, if only it could be terminated. But alas, a month gone by and it's my baby. I am not like my lord in that I can kill an innocent baby. Cissy tells me to sleep but I can't, not now.

My lord enters the room and Cissy leaves, bowing. He sits beside me and gently strokes my face. I am fearful but comforted. I feel Nagini slither up and coil on my middle.

"You will bear my child."

"By your will, my lord."

"Do you wish now it hadn't happened?"

I decide to be honest with a lie. "Yes, my lord. But somehow I feel fulfilled." Actually, I do. My lord smiles and says something to Nagini, who I feel nod her head.

"You will remain here, as Dark Lady."

I am horrified. "My lord, please, I-"

"There is no shame in being taken by your lord. You will be honored." He sees the sadness in my eyes. "Why do you sorrow, Bella? You will still be my most faithful Death-Eater when it is over."

I am comforted and smile. Slowly, I drift to sleep. I dream of my child, and being the Dark Lady. Though I do not dare even dream of it, I wonder if I will be looked up to in a way similar to my lord.

When I awake, it is the next morning. I get up slowly and stand up. Someone changed me into a silk night gown so I have to change. But my dress is tighter and uncomfortable because of my belly. I charm it to stretch and put it on. My bulging belly barely shows and I style my hair. Then I leave my room to find Cissy. Instead, I bump into Lucius.

"Bellatrix." His eyes have a mixture of emotions given away by his voice.

"Lucius."

"You are rested?"

"Yes. Where's Narcissa?"

"In bed. The Dark Lord is unavailable as well."

I confess my heart sank more at that than Cissy. But I smile and thank him, leaving. I return to my room to find Nagini slithering around. She sees me and hisses, though I do not understand. I return to the bed and sit on it. It dawns on me to continue reading and I stand. Nagini hisses loudly and I sit back down. I then make book signs with my hands, opening and closing them. She understands and slithers off, returning with my horcrux book. I stretch out on the bed and Nagini coils on my lap comfortably. I wonder why she is suddenly nice to me, then continue my reading.

When the sun is high, Narcissa comes in with a tray of food. She sits beside me and sets the tray down. Nagini hisses softly and she points to a bowl of red spider eggs. The snake slithers off and eats in a corner. I eat with Cissy, hungrily devouring the food she brought.

"Lucius tells me you were looking for me earlier."

"Yes. You slept late."

"Oh is that what he told you? No, I went to the Manor for a bit."

"Why?"  
"I brought you some things." She took a tiny box out of a pocket and enlarged it to size. In it is various baby things, mainly newer-looking but some were used. "Just until you can use magic and get some yourself."

"Huh?"  
"You can't take potions or cast spells on yourself until a little after the baby's born."

"Oh."

"They're all Draco's. Did you want to write him or wait until he comes home or what?"

"Would you write him? Tell him only I'm pregnant though, not whose it is. Owls aren't safe." Cissy nods, smiling. She leaves and Nagini slithers up and coils on me. For some reason, I am comforted by my lord's snake, though it's not like I can understand.

After a few minutes of absent-mindedly stroking Nagini and reading, my lord walks in. I set the book down and smile.

"My lord."

"Bella. Were you looking for me?"

"No my lord. Lucius told me you were unavailable."

"I see. I also see that you've made friends with Nagini."

"Yes my lord. She stays with e, though not like with you."

"Of course, for she is me, in a way. She will be with you whenever she wants or I cannot be. She's your protector. But she's also me."

"My lord?"

"I have seven horcruxes. I will not tell you all of them, but Nagini is one."

"Oh."

I hear a breathy female voice "She reads about horcruxes."

"Yes, I know." My lord's voice itself was slightly breathy. My eyes widen but I say nothing. To me, "There is a meeting tomorrow night. I will show you to them. Do not fear what will happen; the Death-Eaters must know who their Dark Lady is." I nod and we kiss. My lord leaves and I gingerly start stroking Nagini. Then I stop, thinking _maybe she doesn't like it_.

"Why do you stop, Bella?" She moves her head towards my hand. I take a breath. Then I speak, not expecting her to understand but needing to try. "Do you want me to pet you?" My voice is breathy and Nagini freezes.

"You speak Parsletounge?"

"No. Well yes. I don't know."

"The child. The child will be a Parslemouth." With that, she slithers away. My lord comes in shortly and hugs me tight. He is prouder of me now than I've ever seen him. But he leaves quickly and Nagini with him. I continue reading.


	4. Dark Lady

My dreams are again of my child as I sleep. At some point I awake to find Nagini hadn't returned. I'm somehow saddened by this but get up on my own, seeing as how it's morning. I dress and leave to find Lucius about to knock on my door.

"The Dark Lord wishes you to have something."

"Oh?"

"Outside in the inner courtyard, there is a man he feels you'll enjoy torturing."

I smile and let him lead me. In the same place and fashion as before, there is a squib I once knew. He recognizes me and begs.

"Hello, Filch."

"Bellatrix! Please…"

"Why? All you ever did for me was punish me! That and you're a squib."

I train my wand on him and free his bonds, then quickly hex him. This is to be slow and painful. Lucius chortles and leaves.

"Sectumsempra!" I laugh as slashes appear on his body. I crucio him long and hard, stepping it up with each thought of detentions. Then I bind him by fire and read his mind.

There is another group, an offshoot of the Order, at Hogwarts called Dumbledore's Army. Harry Potter is its leader. Also, it seems as though a couple of Weaslys are causing trouble with pranks. I stop and tighten his bonds. I turn to see Cissy standing there and I know I can't kill him. So I perform a memory charm and Imperious him to return. As an afterthought I tell him to kill that pathetic cat. As he departs, I am congratulated. Cissy walks with me to the dining room where the meetings are held and sits beside me over breakfast. My lord and Nagini aren't present.

After breakfast, Cissy takes me into her and Lucius's room, where we sit in overly-comfortable chairs and talk.

"You have read two minds."

"Yes."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing the Dark Lord doesn't already know."

"Humor me."

I stare at Lucius. "The Order is back and there's trouble at Hogwarts."

"What trouble?"

"You annoy me, Lucius. You have a son who goes there; you are not unaware." Lucius's eyes widen but he says nothing. I take the meeting to be over and rise to leave. No one stops me as I return to the inner courtyard to make a new curse.

"Leprasempra!" The tree nearby rots as my curse hits it. I'm quite proud of myself as I renew it. Then my arm burns as my snake writhes. I can't apparate anymore because of my pregnancy so I turn and walk to the house. The room is full of Death-Eaters when I walk in. They all look at me, then to my lord, back to me. I take my place at the table. My lord sits and we all follow suit.

"You are all about to learn something of grave importance."

I feel my neck tingle and cheeks burn. My lord continues, "I am naming Bellatrix, who has been my most faithful and loyal servant, Dark Lady."

There's a collective murmur and Wormtail goes pale. "She will bear my child also." My face heatens as he says that only as an afterthought. Not to mention the looks everyone gives me. One particularly bold one snarls "Whore" My lord is up in an instant but I'm faster. "Leprasempra!" Everyone is shocked at the result of my new curse on a human. He screams in pain as his body rots to nothingness. Everyone is silent, staring at my wild stare. My lord touches my arm and I lower my wand but don't break my stare.

Lucius clears is throat. "This," he gestures, "Is what will happen to anyone who shows a whisper of disrespect. It is an honor to have Bellatrix as our Lady." Then something happens I'd never seen coming. Lucius kneels before me and kisses my hand. I am taken aback by this gesture, but nod at him when he looks up. It is his way of making amends and showing respect. Though no one repeated his action I can tell that they respect me freshly now.

The rest of the meeting was mainly about the Order. The bulk of them left, leaving the inner circle.

"There is another threat."

"Dumbledore's Army."

My lord is interested. "How did you know that?"

"Filch's memory."

"Well that is hardly enough. They are training especially to defeat Death-Eaters."

"Children. But there is another force within Hogwarts. The Inquisitor Squad. This…_army_…shall be squelched before it has even begun, my lord."

"And how is it that you know of this, Lucius?"

"Draco." Lucius is proud, "is second only to Umbridge."

"The woman from the ministry?"

"Yes, my ord."

"And you are proud? The MINISTRY! Precisely what we aim to destroy, and yet your son snuggles into the grasp of a hoochy-mama from the depths of Fudge's Intelligence!"

Only I have the courage to speak after my lord's outburst. "My lord, perhaps we would want the boy in close affiliation with the Ministry. Leverage."

He thinks for a moment then nods his head. "You are right. Our child will be wise." Though I understand his breathy words, I know he others didn't. I reply in English, "My lord is gracious with compliments." he smiles for a moment, then dismisses the group. Only I remain with my lord, something I once would never have dreamed of but now relish and learn from. He rises, as do I. I notice for the first time Nagini isn't with him. But I can't ask, for he is in one of his loner moods. I go to my room and find Nagini coiled on my pillow. She lifts her head to me. "Welcome." I smile and sit on the bed. I change and lie down as she moves. She coils on my middle and hisses contedly. I turn out the lights.

"Are you not reading?"

"Too tired. I'll read tomorrow."

"SO it begins."

We both fall asleep roughly the same time and I dream of pain. My pain. The pain I'll have to endure in eight months.


	5. Bella Star Riddle

The months slowly ticked by, my attire changing to a loose black dress with a translucent silver over-dress. In Easter break, Draco went home to Malfoy Manor.

My lord walks into my room, where I've been confined to my bed for the last month or so. "You have a visitor, Bella." I look at him, then beyond to see Cissy standing there. He leaves and I see Lucius and Draco walk by the doorway and Cissy comes in and sits beside me. Her eyes are gently, but her smile is forced. How long have those lines been on my sister's once perfect face?

"Draco wanted to come for their break. He's missed you."

"He doesn't remember me, Cissy. He was one when, you know."

"Yes but he knows he has a family of Death-Eaters and the Dark Lady is his aunt. Besides, he's always respected you for your bravery."

I'm shocked to say the least. Shortly, Draco comes in, slightly tense. I can tell he met the Dark Lord. He stands at my side, fidgeting slightly.

"H-hello, Bella. Er…my lady."

Cissy giggles and I smirk. "Lady? Draco, you're my nephew. Call me by my name. Though I do like the sound of it…"

"You always did pretend to be a princess." I know Cissy is joking and I laugh, though my heart is serious. Am I not, dare I say it, his equal? I've been treated as a princess all my life save for my time in Azkaban. Why not as his equal now?

"Er…Bella then." Draco takes my hand, shaking it.

"Draco. How is your schooling?  
"Fine. I'm head of the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Oh really, that's nice." I turn to Cissy and smile. It must be as taught as I feel, because her eyes widen slightly and she ushers Draco out. Then I break down.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"It hurts! It hurts!" I feel sweat forming on my face as pain rips through me. I grit my teeth so hard I fear for my tongue. Nagini slithers in.

"So, the baby is coming. Pity he's not here to see it..."

"Nagini…Cissy help me!"

She looks at me in disbelief but nods. Lucius runs in and Cissy tells him to get a Healer. He nods and runs to do it. Draco stands at the doorway, scared. But I no longer care, as the contractions follow in quicker and quicker succession.

A healer walks in with Lucius jabbing a wand in his back. Cissy stands up, still holding my hand. Nagini hisses and slithers away. Draco had left a while ago and teeth-gritting had turned to screams. Nothing had ever hurt so badly.

"Mister, get your wand out of my back or I'll take three deaths."

Cissy clamps a hand over her mouth and Lucius draws his wand away. The healer takes Cissy's seat and all I can think about is the pain. A cool, wet rag is placed on my head and something cold is put to my lips. I open them and drink what is by far the foulest tasting potion I've ever had. But the pain subsides and I listen carefully to the healer's instructions on when to push and how to breathe.

After two hours, my lord comes in with Nagini on his shoulders. I can only hear the door softly creak, followed by Lucius greeting him. It hurts but I manage to open my eyes to see him. He pays me no heed but asks Cissy if, in her experienced opinion, it should hurt this much.

"My lord, giving birth is the single most painful and fulfilling thing a woman can do."

"That doesn't answer my question, Narcissa."

"It hurts everyone differently, my lord. Some scream non-stop, some can grit their teeth. It all depends on the person."

My lord nods and turns to the healer. "How long should this take?"

"Depends on the person."

"You will address me as lord, sire, or sir."

The healer says through clenched teeth, "Sir." I lose my cool.

"You will show him respect, you arrogant son of muggles!" I clench my teeth but still scream. My lord leaves and I hear the healer gasp. Cissy moves to see, then comes back to my face.

"The head is almost through. Head of black hair, too."

I smile even though there are tears in my eyes. In another half hour, my child is pulled out of me and the cord is cut. My eyes are closed as I breathe deeply.

"A girl. It's a girl."

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that you can leave."

I hear the healer start to go but Lucius stops him.

"Wait. The baby."

"She needs to be vaccinated for all the wizard and muggle diseases."

"No, she doesn't. Narcissa. Very good. Now, there's one way out of here. Follow the green light." Before the heeler can even scream, I hear the eerie silence after a killing curse. Cissy stands by me and softly asks if I want to hold my baby. I force my eyes open and lift my heavy arms to my baby. She has black hair and pink skin, though that's probably stains. Her eyes are dark, maybe black.

"Bella. Bella Star Riddle."

"You named her after yourself?"

"I am the Dark Lady. I'm entitled to a bit of vanity."

"Yes, you are. Draco, practice your magic and conjure up some blankets."

Draco obeys and my Bella is wrapped in a warm blanket. More are piled on me. Lucius leaves and returns with my lord.

"A girl, my lord."

"Healthy?"  
"Yes, my lord."

"Fair enough." he stretches his arms and I give him my-our baby.


	6. Making Amends

After a few months, Cissy clears me to use magic and potions fully. In response, I leave Bella in the capable…not hands necessarily…of Nagini. Even though I can no longer understand her, she can keep Bella safe and I need to get out. I drop a few hairs into vials of polyjuice potion. Cissy walks in just as I'm about to take one.

"Heading out for the day?"

"Yeah. As a witch who got killed recently. Different town, news hasn't gotten out, should be fine."

"You're usually more careful than _should be_."

"I just need to get out. Nagini's got Bella."

"You let the _snake_ take care o her?"

"I trust her as much as the Dark Lord, they're one after all."

Cissy nods, smiles, and leaves. I chug one of the potions and change into a dear young witch. With a smile, I turn and apparate to a small wizarding village. No one here recognizes my wand, or the witch I'm disguised as.

I wander into a darker looking shop and find, to my delight, that it's a dark arts shop. The wizard behind the counter looks up and rolls his eyes.

"Not a tourist stop, miss." I recognize him as one of the Death-Eaters who escaped.

"MacNair, it's me. I took a polyjuice potion."

He looks up into my eyes and sees something, recognition flooding his face.

"Bellatrix. Come on in the back, have a nip."

"No thank-you. I'm here for a rather special ring."

"Oh you erm, you heard about that."

"Yes and I'd like it back."

He fidgets a bit, but pulls a drawer and takes out a large silver ring with a black stone that takes most of it. I take it.

"Mind, I only took it to keep it safe. Wasn't meaning to sell."

"Yes, MacNair, I know. Its power?"

"Remains unfazed by your long absence."

"Good."

I turn to leave but he stops me. "I've got unicorn blood."

My face goes cold and I know I've paled. "How much?"

"A small vial. Take a trade."

"What?"

"Get me closer to the Dark Lord."  
"You're insane."  
"Perhaps. Do it, and," he holds the vial tantalizingly.

"You're off your rocker."

"The offer still stands."

I snort and leave, considering his offer a bit. Unicorn blood strengthens horcruxes, but would it be worth my while to risk everything for it? I go to a few more shops, getting various childlike things, then go off to a secluded area. Should I take the next dose, or do the wild thing in my head? For some reason, I decide on the latter, and apparate on the spot.

I stand in the foyer of what I once called my home. Grimmauld Place doesn't seem to have changed a bit, save that it's been cleaned and rearranged a bit. I know I've changed back into myself and feel nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…but it's too late. Sirius heard my arrival and comes walking in with his wand pointed out. When he sees me, he pales and a sort of gagged sound comes from his mouth.

"Hello, Sirius."

"Bellatrix! How-why-what are you…?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. Oh don't be petty, put your wand away."

He hesitates but puts his wand in his pocket. He gestures me to the sitting room and we sit down.

"I got out."

"If that's your reason for coming, you're a bit late. Read the Prophet?"

"It's not. I don't really know why I showed up but…I've got some news." he grunts noncommittally. "I've had a baby."

His attention is roused and he looks me deep in the eyes. "When?"  
"A few months ago."  
"Whose?"  
"Do you really want to know that? Suffice to say that I've been…promoted."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have a right to know. When Nymphadora was born, you were elated. Now I have one of my own and…"

"This is different! Gods, Bella, you know I'm with the Order!"

"And that changes things? You have a right to know you have another cousin, even if she is on the opposing team!"

"You know I'm obligated to tell the Order you came, and what you said. Bloody hell I thought you had more sense!"

I stand, as does he. "We once were family, Sirius!"

"That was before you went off gallivanting with the bleedin' Death-Eaters! Before you became one!"

"Did it ever occur to you to speak to me? Twelve years! Twelve years, you were in the cell next to me and never so much as a look!"

Sirius is quiet but I can tell I touched him. Finally, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. But there's nothing we can do; you've chosen your path and I mine. I think we can show some form of civility." He sits and I join. "The baby, what's her name?"

"Bella. Bella Star Riddle."

"And is she…normal?"  
"She looks like me. Her skin is paler and her eyes are black, but she's…human looking."

"Was she affected by…"

"The horcruxes? Not that I can see. She's a, well, a Parslemouth."

"I see. And this surprises you?"  
"No, I guess not." He nods and rises. I do the same.

"Well I'd guess you'd better go."

"You know I won't go straight there."

"Yeah. You never were stupid, just foolish."

"Are you seriously not glad I came?"  
He thinks a moment. "I am glad. Good-bye Bellatrix. I'll only tell them what I must, not the details. I owe that much to family."

"Thank-you." I smile slightly and walk away, then apparate to an abandoned shack I once took refuge in, then to what I'd come to call my home.


	7. The battle

_Well this is it, the last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. The sequel to this story is called Bella Star Riddle, named directly after their daughter. The conversations at the end are based off of the fifth movie because I didn't have the book handy when I wrote this but remembered the movie. _

As the year droned on, it started to become evident that Bella is a powerful witch. Though I'm proud, it makes it difficult to concentrate. However, she is quiet as a mouse during a meeting or when my lord comes. She can say some mumbles, such as "Dah", "Muh", "Lew", "Cih", and "Day". However, she never says "Dah" in his presence. Her hair has grown fast, now usually put up in interesting styles. I say interesting because I have to do it the muggle way because she's too young to have magic used on hr. So it's often she'll have frizzy curls. However, for meetings, she has the softest, waviest hair ever.

In a meeting, my lord addresses his plans to us, his inner circle.

"I am going to lure the boy straight to me. He has weakness for love, producing a way. Bellatrix, you are aware that your cousin is his godfather, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well there's the method. I shall make him believe that dear Sirius is in pain, tortured. He'll rush to his aid and…Lucius, you'll take his prophesy."

"My lord?"  
"There is a prophesy regarding Harry Potter and myself. You must take it."

"My lord, he must take it himself."

"And you must get it from him. Don't be ridiculous; how could he resist knowing his fate?"  
"Arrogance."

"Yes, Bellatrix, arrogance. It shall end tonight."  
I smile wickedly and make a ball of sparks for Bella to play with. My lord stands, as do we all, and draws his wand. Nagini slithers over and lets Bella ride on her to my room. We all draw our wands and apparate to various places within the Ministry. I wait with Lucius and we chat softly.

"Narcissa believes you to be forming a horcrux."

"She is right. My ring," I flaunt my hand, "has powers."

"I see. And who do you plan to use?"  
"I don't know. Neville Longbottom probably."  
"Yes, ensure Frank and Alice never come out of madness."  
"Indeed." I clamp my mouth shut as we hear Potter and his friends talking. We hear Neville mention the prophesy and step out.

"You know you really should learn the difference between dreams, and reality." Lucius walks out of the shadows and vanishes the mask. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see." He holds a hand out for the prophesy.

"I'm not giving it to you."

"He knows how to play," I walk out. "Bitty, bitty, _baby_…Potter!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange…"

I turn to another boy. "Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now that they're about to be avenged." He points his wand at me and I do the same.

Lucius puts an arm in front of me and holds a hand up to Neville. "Now let's everybody calm down."

"Why does Voldemort want this?" Harry asks.

"You dare speak his name?" I am filled with rage. "YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

"It's alright; he's just a curious young boy, aren't you?" Lucius starts to convince Potter to give up the prophesy, but my head is swimming. How can a fifteen-year-old boy show so much arrogance as to address my lord's name? The we're running around, chasing the kids. Someone casts Levicorpus and all the shelves of prophesies start to fall.

In another room, where the archway of death is, I wait. Now! I and the others of the inner circle swoop in and take all the kids except Potter. I have Neville, much to my delight. Lucius walks up to the boy. After a bit of persuasion, [Give me the prophesy now or watch your friends die], he gives up the small orb. But I see Sirius appear behind Lucius. He turns and meets a hard punch, then drops the prophesy on the ground. The rest of the Order arrives and we take to fight.

After a while of dodging curses and casting some of my own, I stand tall and see Sirius curse Lucius hard. "Avada Kedavra!" I don't even think before killing my cousin. My cousin! Sirius Black, my cousin, who I'd only just made slight amends with, killed. I watch as he falls back into the veil in the archway. Lupin grabs Potter and holds him as he screams. Then he sees me as I stand, looking. I turn and run, not knowing why I suddenly want to go home. He follows me and I feel a jolt of pain shoot through my body, the workings of a failed Cruciartis curse... I fall and look up at him pointing his wand at me. I'm scared but start to laugh as I see my lord appear. I crawl away as he turns, flooing away to my home.

When I arrive, the cold that started to seep into me earlier is overwhelming. I cry out in angst and Cissy runs to me.

"What happened? What's wrong?"  
"I killed him! I killed Sirius! I didn't even think twice! I-"

Cissy conjures a blanket and wraps it around my shaking body. She guides me away from the fireplace and holds me.

"I killed him…"

"You've killed before, Bella."

"I could always justify it though. 'Oh they were suffering' or 'They were asking for death'. I just killed him. Sirius…"

"Oh Bella." Cissy hugs me close to her and rocks me back and forth, shushing me softly. Then I fall asleep in her arms, cold and sick at heart.

When I awake, I'm in my own bed. Bella is in her cot beside me, curled up with Nagini. I rise to find my lord standing by the door. He walks up and looks down at me. "It's always hard your first time." I breathe a shuddering sigh, then hold my ring out.

"Can I still make it?" He nods and leaves. I stand and hold my ring to my forehead, feeling its pulsing power. Then I take my wand and put it to my head, pulling out the memory of Sirius's murder. I feel the gripping chill leave as a shred of my soul clings to my wand. I say the incantation and infuse the piece of soul into the ring, which shudders and floats up on its own. Then, with a bang of my heart, it falls into my hand and I put it on. I dress and leave the room, light hearted once more, barely caring that I made a horcrux out of Sirius, what I did to him. Namarie, guilt.

_I realize some of it was a bit rushed but I couldn't remember exactly every last detail so I summarized. All credit for the word "Namarie" goes to JRR Tolkien and Lord of the Rings. It's a high-Elvish word meaning, basically, good-bye. Galadriel uses it. Thanks for reading and staying with me! Chocolate to make all you Sirius fans feel better, lord knows I had to have some. _


End file.
